helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic
Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic (もっとずっと一緒に居たかった/ROCKエロティック; I Wanted To Be Together More / ROCK Erotic), official English title being I wish I could stay with you longer / Erotic ROCK, is Berryz Koubou's 33rd single. It was released on October 2, 2013 in 5 editions: a regular and 4 limited editions. This is also Berryz Koubou's currently highest selling single. "Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta" was the ending theme song for JORQ radio show Sports Square SET UP!!. Tracklist Regular Edition #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (MV) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #ROCK Erotic (MV) #ROCK Erotic (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Close Up Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Close Up Ver.) #Making of Limited Edition D #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #Koisuru Technique (恋するテクニック) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) Event V "Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta" #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "ROCK Erotic" #ROCK Erotic (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta *2013.10.05 Music Dragon ROCK Erotic *2013.10.10 Music Japan Concert Performances ;Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ ROCK Erotic *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ Song Information #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #*Chorus:Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako #**Minor Vocals: Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina #ROCK EROTIC #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako #**Sub Vocals: Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #**Minor Vocals: Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa #I'm so cool! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako. #**Sub Vocals: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina. #**Minor Vocals: Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa. #Koisuru Technique #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Tokisawa Nao #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako #**Sub Vocals: Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #**Minor Vocals: Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's 5th Double A-side, and their second Double A-side in a row. *Both MVs were shown for the first time in Hello! Station's September 11 episode. *This is their second single in a row to have both MVs uploaded with English subtitles. *This is Berryz Koubou's first single to have a special box set. *This is the first and only Berryz Koubou single to be released in October. *It was released on the 8th Anniversary of the graduation of former Berryz Koubou member Ishimura Maiha. *This single is Berryz Koubou's highest selling 1st and 4th week. *This is also currently Berryz Koubou's highest selling single, and their first to sell over 40,000 copies. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 42,094 Videos File:Berryz工房『もっとずっと一緒に居たかった』(Berryz Kobo I wish I could have stayed with you longer ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) File:Berryz工房 『ROCKエロティック』(Berryz Kobo Erotic ROCK ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Rock Erotic (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links= *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta, ROCK Erotic, I'm so cool!, Koisuru Technique Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs